Love?
by Taiyo no tsuki
Summary: What if Blaine had gotten the brains he was going to get from Liv.. what would their future look like. What if Major never inturpted Liv. Read to find out.


**A/N: Hello this is a new story. I just want to see what I could write and well this**

 **came out.**

Liv was never the brightest when it came to love she spent all her highs school years being

alone never had a boyfriend, never payed too much attention to drama but knew what was

going on at the same time. She had a lot of guy friends. She never was one to hang out with

girls because as she said "they cause too much drama and I don't have time or the patients for

it." She passed the last 12 years of her life looking and hoping that one day she'd would be able to understand and feel love like everyone else did.

It's been about 3 years since she graduated and she still hasn't dated anyone, she is alone and going to med school to become a doctor she has a roommate named Peyton that she just meet and to Liv she's is very different than anyone she has ever met. Peyton is very girly and Liv doesn't mind it she just doesn't get the whole point. To Liv it's was just a waste of time and effort to her to get into the girl stuff.

Liv had finish some of her med schooling, it had been about 2 years and she finally found that special someone. She meet him during school and his name is Major...yes it's Major quite a strange name for such a tall muscular gorgeous man with rockin abs. Liv always thought to herself "how did I manage to get him I'm not girly what so ever, and what about me is so special." What Major sawin her was not what was on the outside but was on the inside that counted to him. He loved how she cared and took care of everyone that need her. She was kind and nice and always had that gorgeous smile that lit up his whole world. She was his and he was hers and that's all that matter to them the future never faded them because what made them happy was today, being together in the present.

Liv and Major were living there life to the fullest. One day Major decided to join the Army as a gunner. See there was a war going on in Iraq and they requested him to join. Liv was devastated she had finally gotten to enjoy loving someone to understand that she would love, and it was going to be ripped from her.

About 3 months had passed since Major left for the Army. One day Liv was invited to a boat party that hit a wrong turn so she and a plethora of people got turned into a zombie, you know those green things that walk around eating human brains and flesh… just kidding she looked human they only different was the stripps of snow white hair that stood out from her dark brunette locks. She had a faint agonizing pain in her elbow she looked down to see deep ossing scratches on her arm near her elbow. What had happen to her, and why where their body bags all over the place what had happen to the boat, why was the police and the EMTs their.

She got out of the dark yellow bag and look for her shoes but they were nowhere to be found,

she looked up to see a man in a corners jacket stare at her then run in complete fear towards the other works yelling. She had made her escape during this time, which was not very hard as

no one was near her. At this point Liv was extremely hungry but not for human food but for brains.

She started to run on the shore of the beach until she heard voices nearby and hid from them,

but soon started hunting them making herself camouflaged behind trees and bushes. She waited and waited until finally she attacked like a wild panther. She had found her prey studied it and killed it. She grabbed a very heavy rock from the ground and smashed the poor girl's head in and started eating her brain. The next thing she knew she was in her bedroom with new clothes on, snow white hair, and very pale skin.

She didn't want to have to explain what happened so she told her family she was going through

a faze and would get over it soon. She went on with life for the next few week until the visions

started and she was getting them more frequently with the more brains she ate, what was going on with her?

A couple of days later Liv started to see this man in her visions with the most amazing blue eyes and hair snow white like hers, "Another zombie?" she told herself while examining a new body at her new job as a morgue attendant. To her it was an easy way to get brains and not have anyone notice why the brains were missing.

Liv was scared of this man as in her vision he was always hunting people and trying to kill them. Somewhere inside her she liked this man, his good looks and amazing eyes got to her and she couldn't resist. So she set out on a plan, she was to find him and ask why he did this to her.

 ***2 weeks later she found him and asked what happened to her and why he did this to her.***

" _Why did you do this to me at the boat party...I didn't do anything to you. I don't even know you?"_

" _Slow down sweetheart first of all I'm Blaine and who are you?"_

" _Liv Moore and answer my question!"_

" _First of all put down the needle then I'll answer your questions..."_

Liv relaxed her hand and put down the needle she was holding up to his neck... but that wouldn't have done a thing to Blaine.

" _Okay, I put it down now tell me what happened that day?"_

" _Nothing special... Oh wait something did happen... Okay well first you were hot that day and_

 _still are so I tried to go up to you and asked you if you wanted to do utopium with me but as you know you said no so I got grabby and you... well I scratched you. Just so you know I didn't mean to make you this"_

Liv looked Blaine in the eyes not knowing if his story was true or not but it must have been

right? She looked at him and remember that last statement " **Just to let you know I didn't mean to make you this."** She look at his face, sad and he was pulling the puppy dog eyes on her

which were working.

" _I been having this thing... uh... vision I guess you could call them. What are they?"_

" _They are... well... when you eat a human brain you get the memories and inhabit some of_

 _their personalities and well you have... flashbacks of the person's life._

" _Wow... So I keep seeing you in them… the... visions and it looks like you're killing people is that true?"_

" _Afraid so sweetheart... not all of us have an unlimited brains supply like you."_

" _Well... oh yeah."_

" _No joke honey... Know why don't we make a deal... I stop killing if you supply me with brains?"_

" _Um... alright how about we meet sometime with a sample and for you to prove you won't do_

 _anything suspicious."_

Blaine agreed and well they met. Blaine didn't do anything bad and well Liv now trusted him.

They meet more frequently and so the bond grew more and more each day with the meet ups

and the hour long phone conversation they have been having.

It been about 4 weeks since Blain meet Liv and she was feeling something, it felt strange to him he has never sensed something like this before. Blaine came from a not loving home and so he never really knew what love was until he meet Liv. She changed his life and made it better very moment spent with her was a new memory for him.

10 more weeks have passed, and Liv and Blaine have been talking more and more. Their hour conversation becoming longer. He was happy if she was happy and nothing could go wrong. Blaine knows what love is now and is loving it all the more since it is with Liv. Well it move in day for Liv and Blaine they both moved into this nice two story house.

 **A/N: Well hoped you enjoyed I typed this all with a broken finger so I hope it not too**

 **sloppy for you. If it is then please leave a review telling what I did wrong. Oh also tell me**

 **if you want this to be continued or not? Bye**


End file.
